


Unwanted Bond

by Internpup



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Movie: Lost Boys: The Tribe, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: Alpha/Omega AUEdgar shows his young Omega what his position really is. As if the pregnancy wasnt enough.Alone and in heat, Chris has to drive off intruder Alphas, and this is the start of a sexual obsession.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay." Edgar grunted, not even looking at Chris, knowing his Omega couldnt disobey. 

Just 18, and looking young for his age, Chris had been bonded to Edgar for a year, and daily imagined killing him. The handsome youth was sitting watching his alpha pack for a hunt, which Chris was desperate to go on. He hated every moment he was restrained here. He wanted to shed blood, to vent his anger on the monsterous undead, but he was 5 months pregnant. He had to stay behind. 

"Dont talk to me like a dog!" Chris growled, but his words of anger were his only freedom. He couldnt back them up with the violence he desperately wanted to inflict, and Edgar knew it. The older hunter zipped his bag. "I'll be back in three days." He said, his voice gravely, but not deep. 

"I know." Chris shot back. "You wouldnt dare not be back in time. I might just find someone else." His heat was the only time he would be free to potentially choose another mate, and he would hit the shoulder of it in three days. 

The slap was hard enough to leave Chris breathless, and he felt the heat of the blow on his cheek, but he refused to react back. He wouldnt give Edgar the pleasure of seeing his helpless anger. He took a deep breath, and just returned his gaze, all the while imagining pounding his alpha into the ground.

Edgar leaned down, putting his hands on the chair armrests, and getting right into Chris' face. "You are mine. I found you. I /saved/ you. I made you the hunter you are. You owe me everything Chris Emerson. Dont forget that."

Chris closed his eyes, clenching his teeth with the effort of control, but he couldn't do it anymore. He suddenly spat in Edgar's face, causing the alpha to flinch back in suprise. 

Before Edgar could react, Chris was up and out the door of the trailer. His feet failed at the edge of the salt circle, and he stumbled to a halt. "Fuck!" Chris cried. He wanted to run. He wanted to fight back, but the magic of their bond, a bond he'd never wanted, kept him imprisoned here. 

Edgar hadnt bothered to run after him. He knew Chris had nowhere to go. He walked slowly, tauntingly towards him. "Apologise." He ordered. 

"Fuck you!" Chris responded venemously. He pushed futiley towards the road, but he just stumbled to the ground. "God DAMNIT!" He screamed in frustration, pounding at the ground, every blow on the grass meant for the man who now stood over him. 

"Apologise!" Edgar ordered, more sharply. 

"No!!" Chris spun on him, still on his knees in the grass. He caught Edgar's backhand full-on, hard enough to knock him to the ground, head spinning and breath short. 

Chris pushed himself back up, glaring at his alpha. He tasted blood. "Someday I'm going to be gone." He panted. "I'm not yours forever." 

Edgar crouched in front of him. "You will never get away from me Chris. I love you and the sooner you accept the situation, the better." He smoothed Chris' black hair and then lifted Chris' chin to kiss him gently on the lips. Chris didnt pull away. 

Edgar stood up, headed inside, and returned shortly with his bag slung over his shoulder. "See you in three days." Edgar said, and stepped into his truck. 

Chris hadnt moved. He listened as the truck started up and then drove down the rutted dirt trail that led to the road. He didnt move until the vehicle's sounds had faded entirely. 

When he was completely alone, he couldn't hold back the tears.


	2. Alan Frog

He threw his oilcloth into the sink in irritation, shoved away the crossbow and pushed open the door. He had been trying to occupy himself maintaining the weapons, but the trailer was crowded and confining, stacked with comics, maps, and weapons. 

Chris walked out to the edge of the salt circle, watching worrieldy down the road. Edgar was late. He was never late. 

He paced back towards the trailer. He'd tried everything to distract himself from the changes in his body, the oncoming heat that was making him want to crawl out of his skin with need. He couldnt keep his mind off his missing partner, half anxiety and half craving his touch.

By nightfall, he would be in full heat, and if Edgar wasnt back, he would have to lock himself inside the trailer and spend a miserable night, craving something desperately that he couldn't have. 

Chris moved aimlessly, angry, scared, and irritated, he kicked a bucket that was sitting beneath the trailer. It rolled off into the darkness. Chris crouched down, finding it difficult to get down that far with his growing baby. With effort the peered under the trailer, and reached for the bucket. 

Edgar either wouldnt ever notice it was gone, or notice, and take even that triviality personally. The bruise on Chris' face was still tender. He took no risks.

Fishing around to snag the bucket, Chris heard the sound of an engine approaching, and jumped up in relief, thankful his partner was finally home. 

His smile faltered though as his sensetive ear caught a difference. It was a much smaller vehicle than Edgar's truck. He bolted for the trailer and went for the rifle mounted above the door. He closed the door behind him and peered out around the blinds tensely. 

-

Alan was nervous. He wasnt sure Edgar would welcome him. They hadnt spoken in almost ten years. 

The last time he had seen his brother, Edgar had turned his back on him, walking away from the only family he had. 

Alan still had the scar on his shoulder from where the crossbow bolt had entered. Edgar had justified it well in his head no doubt, but in Alan's eyes, there could never be justification for attacking family. 

It had taken him this long to forgive enough to want to reach out. 

He pulled the car to a stop a little distance from the trailer. He surveyed the old hulk, fortified, battle-ready. Alan got out slowly, making sure to keep his hands visible. 

"Edgar?" He called. He sensed eyes on him. "Edgar, its me! Alan!" 

There was no movement. He walked slowly towards the trailer, approaching the salt circle. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and a young man stepped out, the rifle in his hands trained on the ground. "Stop where you are!" He ordered. "This is Frog territory! Turn around, get back in your car, and leave!" 

The young man was lean, making it impossible for Alan's eyes not to be drawn to the pregnancy. He was young, with black hair that contrasted strikingly with the pale skin that was marred by bruises. So goddamn young. So goddamn beautiful. What strange child had Edgar taken in? Why would he take in a pregnant teenager?

Alan raised his hands in the air. "I am Alan Frog, Edgar's brother." He explained. The chill Luna Bay wind blew gently, and brought the boy's scent to him. Alan took a reflexive step back as soon as he caught the powerful scent of an Omega in heat. 

He instantly knew why his brother had this boy stashed away here. It was no charitable gesture. His brother had no doubt been as overcome by the young Omega as he was right now. 

He could see that the boy wasnt unaffected himself. The young man was sweating, tense, controlling himself around the alpha at this critical time. He raised the barrel of his rifle slightly. "I said get out! I dont care who you are!" He yelled. 

Alan stumbled backwards a few steps. He couldnt be here. "Ok, ok!" He held his hands in the air, backing towards the car, trying to block out the scent that was giving him terrible images, terrible fantasies of bending the boy over the hood of his car, of having him in Edgar's bed, of leaving him wet with Alan's cum. 

He gripped the steering wheel tightly enough to leave indentations in his hands as he backed down the road. He reached the main road, and pulled over. He didnt realize he was panting. His pants were uncomfortably tight. 

"Oh my god... Kid... What the hell are you doing bonded to my brother?" He breathed.


	3. Temptation

Alan carefully fastened a plastic eye to the wooden head, preparing it to receive the skin that he had prepared earlier that day. The fox had been cleanly shot, and it was a handsome animal. Making a good, naturalistic maquette would be easy. 

Or it would be easy. 

If he werent so distracted by the intrusive thoughts of that boy. 

Alone out there. In heat. 

He wondered what he looked like under his clothes. The boy was lean, angular, his bare skin pale. Would he be able to feel every rib as he held him down and fucked him? He would have scars, living with Alan's brother. How would they feel as Alan kissed them?

He wasnt safe all alone. Any man could come upon him, force their way inside. 

It was irresponsible to leave an Omega alone at this time. How could his brother have left him?

Alan had almost decided to go down there again when he realized he was only justifying the act of going down there and fucking him. 

If he went down there, to that lonely trailer, would he just sit outside for the next two days and listen to public radio? 

No.

The images wouldnt leave his brain. He would have him first against the wall of the trailer. The boy would be in his arms, trapped against the rust-spotted wall. Alan's cock would be tight inside that lean body. The boy couldnt say no. In the throes of heat, he would be as desperate to feel Alan's cock as Alan was to put it deep inside of him. 

Alan leaned back in his seat, the fox forgotten. He rubbed his swollen cock through his jeans. 

After fucking him against the trailer, he would have him on his back in his brother's bed. The boy would be moaning with need. An Omega in heat was insatiable. If Edgar knew his brother was fucking his Omega, he would be wild with jealousy. 

Alan unzipped his pants to free his erection and began to stroke it. 

Would Edgar be able to smell it when he got home? Would he know that his own brother had despoiled his Omega? Would he see the cum stains on his bed? Smell Alan's scent on the boy's cunt? 

The thought of taking that from Edgar thrilled him. Edgar had taken so much from Alan over the years. Finally he would have his way with something that belonged to his brother. 

After they had fucked on the bed, the boy would be trembling under him, Alan's cum leaking out of him from being bred twice over. His pale skin would be shiny from sweat. 

Alan groaned softly at the image, and stroked his cock more swiftly. He wanted this so badly. His breath was getting short. "Yes..." 

He pulled off the young man's clothes. Heaving breaths made his hairless chest rise and fall. His round stomach was taut and his long cock was hard between his legs. 

Alan would pick him up, clearing the kitchen counter with a careless arm and throwing him onto the counter to fuck him again. The boy's begging would be in his ear. Begging to be fucked, to be bred. 

He still didnt know his fuckmate's name. 

Alan cried out as he came. His body tensed and shuddered as he felt the hot globs of cum hitting his hand and stomach. 

He panted softly in the lonely dimness of his workshop. The orgasm would only hold him for so long. It wouldnt be long before the craving returned. He wanted that boy so badly, but knew he wouldnt be able to do anything but rape him if he came near.


End file.
